Master of Mine
by Jane Colfer
Summary: REWRITTEN! "I am a scientist; my speciality is the utilisation of the energy and power encased within Crystallized formations of solid matter. Basically, I'm a Crystal Mage." FEMSLASH WARNING! PLEASE REVIEW! MCXOC WITH HINTS OF DAXOC.


"Well... isn't this quaint!"

Althea rolled her odd eyes.

"Crysta, we're not on vacation. This terra is out of the way and sparsely populated, that's why it's perfect for us."

"This terra is a desert! I'm hot and sweaty and this is not going to do my hair any good whatsoever!"

"And rotting in Darkos' dungeon would?" Jordan retorted.

That made Crysta shut up.

"Thanks." Althea muttered quietly.

Part of her knew that Crysta was right. It had been a bit awkward getting to this particular terra but thankfully they had made it. The terra was called 'Girania' and was a very mundane, even slightly boring place. It wasn't overly hospitable to them but it was somewhere no one was interested in. Somewhere no one cared about.

Somewhere Darkos would never look.

Althea shuddered in fear a she remembered the way he had stared at her... the cold touch of his fingers... the painful press of his nails against her skin...

"Hey, what's going on?"

Althea snapped out of her little flashback as she looked to where Jordan was pointing. The tall, gangly inhabitants (Giranians) of the terra were all running in fear. There were shouts and screams as they tried to escape. Several armoured men came flying in on Sky bikes, shooting at the residents and threatening them with guns and laser blades.

"Come on, we don't want to get mixed up in this." Jordan started to lead Althea and Crysta away to safety. "Let's just..."

"Stay where you are!"

A group of soldiers had appeared behind them, pointing their weapons at the girls. All three raised their hands in surrender, not wanting things to get any worse than they already were. As they were trying figure out a way to escape, Althea looked at the insignia on the men's armour. She recognised it.

They were part of the Talons Squadron... from Cyclonia.

"Move it!" They yelled, pushing the girls towards a group of Giranians being rounded up by the talon warriors.

"Althea, what on earth is going on?" Crysta asked, terror in her eyes.

"I... I don't know..." Althea was only half paying attention to Crysta.

The cogs in her brain were ticking. Cyclonia... that was right on the other side of Atmos... So far away from Iribia... perhaps...

"I am going to give you one chance and one chance only!" Her head snapped up at the sound of the man's voice. She recognised him from the descriptions given in tales of far off terras. The Dark Ace himself. "This terra will become part of the Cyclonian Empire! Surrender! Pledge your loyalty to Master Cyclonis or you will die!"

Master Cyclonis... so powerful... with a ruler like that no one would dare attack Cyclonia directly... but only Cyclonians could go there...

"We will never serve that Witch!" One of the Giranians yelled.

"Then so be it." One of the talons shot the man who had spoken.

In that instant, Althea made up her mind.

"We surrender!" She yelled out to the Dark Ace.

Dozens of heads turned to stare at her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Crysta hissed.

"Just play along." Althea muttered as she made her way through the crowd towards the Dark Ace, her hands still raised in submission. Jordan shook her head before following her. Crysta followed suit muttering curses under her breath.

The Dark Ace frowned at the group of females approaching.

"We pledge our loyalty and servitude to Master Cyclonis and the Cyclonian Empire." Althea said, sinking to her knees slightly in respect. She gave Jordan and Crysta a quick kick in the shins to make them do the same. "We possess skills, which we will use for the benefit of Cyclonia."

"Such as?" Althea could tell the Dark Ace was waiting to be impressed.

"I am a scientist; my speciality is the utilisation of the energy and power encased within Crystallized formations of solid matter. Basically, I'm a Crystal Mage."

Althea glared slightly at the other two, waiting for them to speak.

"I'm a tactitioner, I personally organised the famous Bethmora heist 3 months ago." Crysta said, in a slightly smug manner.

"I'm the bodyguard of these two, aka the best warrior this side of the Atmos." Jordan drawled bluntly.

Althea rolled her eyes, at least they had spoken.

Meanwhile the Dark Ace was eyeing the three women.

It was a bit strange to have willing civilians pledge allegiance. He wasn't overly impressed with the other two but the Crystal Mage was interesting. Besides that Storm Hawk girl, the only other Crystal Mage he knew was the Master herself. He knew how much Cyclonis prized her crystals; perhaps she would appreciate having another Mage to assist her.

"Very well. Your loyalty shall be tested." He turned to the other Talons. "Any who pledge allegiance may live, kill the others." He turned back to the girls. "Follow me." With that he started making his way towards the Cyclonians ship.

The girls followed him.

Althea could not help but breathe a sigh of relief. They were going to Cyclonia, as far away from Iribia as possible. Darkos would never get to her now. For a moment, Althea felt as if there was some hope for them.

Crysta leaned towards Althea.

"You know, I never realised it before but the Dark Ace has a really nice butt."

Althea groaned. Well, hope for some of them anyway.


End file.
